prophecy
by kappus the thief
Summary: 2 years after the defeat of malefor, a ancient prophecy has been found now the fate of the world rests in the hands of a yellow dragon, a blue dragoness, and a talking crystal named bob.
1. Chapter 1

A young yellow dragon with ivory horns, and eyes as blue as sapphires sat quietly in his room in the dragon temple, he stared out the window in his room and sighed, it was noon and the sun shined brightly in the clear blue sky, it was a beautiful sight, suddenly he heard his door open, he turned around to see a young blue dragoness with sea green eyes and dull brown horns standing in the door way.

"What is it frost?" he said to the dragoness, who lazily snapped her jaws at the air before looking back at him.

"Forge master kappus wants to see us jolt" she said calmly, her eyes locked on to his.

"Did he say why?" Jolt asked, * what could he possibly want?* he thought.

"He said it was important, that is all he would say" she said angrily, she hated when she was being kept in the dark.

Jolt the sighed and followed frost out his room, down the hall, and down a great staircase that went deep underground, jolt just smiled as frost led the way, she was smart, kind, had a good sense of humor, and was always there for jolt ever since the two of them arrived at the temple two years ago, she was the best friend he could ask for, he remembered one time how he felt homesick, frost had stayed by his side and comforted him until he felt much better, he had always been there for her too, one time she broke her left hind leg and had to go see the temple's healer he never left the room and kept wondering if she would recover, thankfully she did.

"Hard to believe that green thief would become a good forge master" frost said, not looking back at jolt.

"Yeah at least he is not stealing eggs or pick pocketing the city guards" jolt replied.

When they got to the bottom of the stairs they stared in awe at what they saw next, the thief and his staff of thirty grublins were hard at work making swords, axes, pikes, spears, shields, and armor, jolt continued to look around the huge room, everyone was hard at work, frost pointed out several cannons lined up against the far wall, it was like they were preparing for war.

"Have you seen this much weaponry?" frost asked, her voice sounded surprised, jolt just shook his head.

"Hey, jolt, frost!" a voice cried out, they both turned in the direction of the voice to see kappus walking up to them, his green robes were covered in grime and it looked like the thief had not slept in weeks.

"Why did you want to see us?" frost asked eagerly.

Kappus then whistled to two grublins that ran to him carrying two sets of armor, but this armor was different, it was silver with gold trim and had two holes in the back so dragon wings could go through, both jolt and frost gave the thief puzzled looks.

"The guardian sent me orders to gives these to you" he said, eyeing the floor.

"Why are we going some where?" frost asked, her eyes fixed on kappus.

The thief explained that the guardians found an ancient prophecy about the birth of a silver dragoness with unimaginable powers, spyro and cynder were

Sent to an ancient temple to see if the prophecy was true, it turned out it was every 40,000 years one silver dragoness was born, she would then help them in the world's darkest hour and that they were supposed to bring her back to the temple safely.

"You have to move fast, the emissary of malefor is also looking for her" he warned them.

"Emissary of malefor?" jolt repeated giving the thief a confused look,*has he lost it?* he thought.

"He is a riptoc of devastating power" he told them, frost looked surprised by this but jolt just paid attention.

"Where should we start looking for this dragoness?" frost asked.

"Scouts have reported her living with some moles in farm town" kappus answered.

"Farm town?" jolt asked in a confused voice, he had never heard of this place.

"It is a farming town about 300 miles from here" the thief replied, then stared at the two younglings in front of him.

"Is there a faster way to get there?" frost asked, jolt could tell that she did not want to fly 300 miles.

The thief then began to go through his pockets mumbling to himself, it took a about five minutes to finally find what he was looking for, with a satisfied look he pulled out a neck lace with a milky white crystal hanging from it, he then put the neck lace on jolt who gave him a awkward look.

"What is it?" he asked, he looked at the crystal, it had a strange magical feeling about it, suddenly a voice emitted from the crystal it sounded old and raspy.

"I am not an it, my name is bob" the crystal said, jolt and frost looked at each other with surprised expressions, jolt then quickly apologized for insulting the crystal.

"Okay let's get this armor on you" kappus said, it took about three minutes to get the armor on and made sure it was secure, when he was done the thief stepped back then looked at bob.

"One portal to farm town, bob" he said, the crystal then began to glow a brightly, suddenly a portal appeared before the two younglings, who just stared at the portal.

"Good luck!" shouted the thief, frost then leaped into the portal first, jolt hesitated and looked at kappus who assured him that he would be okay.

"Hurry the portal can't stay open forever" hissed bob, jolt then took a deep breath and leaped in to the portal, as soon as they were gone the portal then began to fade until it was gone completely, kappus just stood were he was and hoped that all three would come back safe and sound.

"May the ancestors watch over you, jolt and frost" he said quietly, then he went upstairs to inform the guardians.

WRITER'S NOTE- I hope you enjoyed chapter 1, am currently working on chapter 2 please read and review if you have any ideas please let me know.

From the fiery plains of oblivion

Kappus the thief


	2. Chapter 2

Jolt closed his eyes has he felt himself land on a wooden floor, the trip through the portal made him feel sick, he groaned, and just remained where he was, his head throbbed and his entire body ached, he then heard bob beginning to speak.

"Wake up, it's not nap time" he said, jolt then opened his eyes his vision was all blurry, he then got up and struggled to focus his eyes, once he regained focus he saw frost was on the ground next to him, he then realized they were in a cellar filled with bottles of wine.

"Bob where are we?" jolt asked his voice was filled with confusion; he then gave a startled yelp as he accidentally knocked over an empty wine bottle, which broke as it hit the ground.

"A cellar" he answered smugly,

"I know that, are we in farm town though?" he asked, frost had just gotten to her feet, the look on her face told jolt that she did not enjoy going through the portal either.

"Yes we are in farm town, I just wanted to be discreet so I brought us here" the crystal replied.

Jolt heard frost mumble something, but he could not make out what she was saying but the irritated look on her face told him that she was troubled, jolt worried about frost, she was walking around the cellar and continued mumbling, this was not like her at all, jolt then stopped her and looked in to her eyes, after a moment he finally spoke up.

"What is wrong frost?" he asked in a concerned tone, * she was fine before we left* he thought.

"I am kind of nervous about the mission" she said, jolt could hear a panicked tone in her voice.

"Everything is going to be fine" he assured her, frost seemed to relax a bit then looked at bob.

"What?" the crystal asked.

"Nothing, it's nothing" she said, and then looked away from bob and looked towards a door that was in the far corner of the cellar.

They then went up to the door and tried to open it but it was locked, frost then used one of her claws as a lock pick and began working on the lock, jolt patiently waited, he then began scratching pictures in to the floor, he had just finished drawing a perfect hexagon when bob spoke again.

"This isn't art class" he scolded, jolt just ignored him.

"You almost done?" he asked frost, the dragoness just shook her head and continued picking at the lock.

"I, m bored" whined bob

"What do you want me to do?" frost replied, she then gave an irritated growl.

"Work faster" bob told her.

"Hey, you try doing this" she said, jolt could tell bob was irritating her, but he just waited for the crystal's response.

"Blue scales" he muttered.

"Stupid rock" the dragoness said quietly.

Jolt couldn't help but smile, he found this amusing, frost then gave an irritated sigh as the door remained lock, she then rammed into the door as hard as she could, she then gave a startled cry as she broke the door down on her second try, and unfortunately she fell with the door.

As the bright sunlight entered the room jolt helped frost to her feet and gave her a smug look.

"Now that's using your head blue scales" he teased, frost grinned and gave him a playful nipped his neck.

Then they continued their search for the dragoness.

Mean while…

The emissary watched from the shadows as the two younglings and the crystal disappeared from his sight.

"Fools, they don't know the full prophecy" he said, and then with an evil grin he disappeared in a cloud of black smoke.

Writer's note – that is it for chapter 2, a little short but I know, let me know if you want anything special to happen the fires of hell Kappus the thief


	3. Chapter 3

**Mean while back at the dragon temple…..**

Kappus was in the temple archives, he needed to know more about this prophecy the proof brought back was not enough, he sat at a table with all the books he could find about this prophecy, as he read one book he found some thing interesting, one of the pages told of a creature called the reaper, it looked like the destroyer but it was made of pure dark energy, suddenly he found a weird text the words were all bold, the text said-

**Ala kar novira skar lotici nokava mulelue ezaja nway lakar moletiefi seeja mooku.**

He stared at these words for the longest time,* what do these mean?* he thought *, suddenly he saw spyro and cynder enter the archive**s, **he gave a sigh of relief maybe they could help him, he then waved at them, the dragon and dragoness quickly noticed him and came to him as fast as they could.

"What's up?" cynder asked her emerald eyes fixed on the thief.

"Take a look at this" he replied, then showed them the text he read.

"What does it say forge master?" the purple dragon asked curiously.

"I don't know, I was wondering if you guys could help me?" he said, he needed their help he could not do this alone.

"What do you want us to do?" the black dragoness asked, still looking at the text held before her.

"You look like you have seen this before" the thief said, noticing how the dragoness was looking at the text.

"I have seen the first three words before, it means from the darkness." She explained.

"Can you help me translate?" kappus asked, if she could understand these words maybe she could make out what it said.

"Yes I will help you, forge master" she said.

Kappus then looked at spyro who looked at cynder then at the thief, kappus couldn't tell what he was thinking , after a moment he spoke up.

"What can I do?" he asked curiously.

"I need you to help gather any more books you can find" he simply said, time was of the essence.

The purple dragon then gave a polite nod then hurried around the archives and searched for any book that related to the prophecy, while cynder got comfortable and began helping translate, most of these words were extremely hard to translate an had to skip them but they could make out bits and pieces like void and destruction but they could not make out any more than that.

"Damn it!" kappus yelled angrily, he then through several of the books off the table and on to the floor, this was not working they barely translated anything and could not find any more about this prophecy, he slammed his fists against the table, angered by this, spyro and cynder both gave him startled looks, he then looked at them then spoke up.

"Go get ember and flame" he told them.

"Why?" the both asked in unison.

"We are going to go see the chronicler, he might know more about this" he explained,

As they both went to get ember and flame, kappus looked at the book that they tried to translate and picked it up, he then gave it a strange look as the words began to glow bright blue, he then continued to stare at the book.

"I hope he can help us" he whispered, he then stared out the archives window towards the sun that was beginning to set.

Writer note- wow chapter 3, the mysteries of the prophecy will be revealed soon , oh i would like to thank searing light dragon for giving me the idea of bringing malefor in to the story which i will but not until after the next three chapters, i still need to introduce the siver drgoness and the reaper also expect the arguing between frost and bob to continue.

from the realm of darkness

kappus the thief


	4. Chapter 4

**Mean while back at farm town**…

It was getting late, jolt, frost, and bob had been wondering through the town for hours, jolt could feel his tired limbs ache and his eyes felt sleepy, he looked at frost, and she was in the same shape, the only one who seemed okay was bob since he didn't have to walk, but jolt could tell that he was getting bored.

"I'm bored!!" bob blurted out, jolt looked at the crystal which hung from his neck then looked at frost, she was glaring menacingly at bob.

"Don't make me freeze you, rock" she growled.

Jolt knew she didn't mean it, she was just tired and irritated, he also felt the same way, this search seemed not to end, they had searched every where and still they could not find her, jolt and frost then walk into a nearby inn, they saw moles gambling, drinking, and having a good time, when they approach the counter they were greeted by a mole named Mr. Hodges who was the inn keeper.

"What can I do for you?" he asked kindly.

"We would like a room for the night" jolt told him.

"It's usually 12 gems but since your dragons, I will give you the room free" he said, his eyes met with the yellow dragon's eyes.

"Thank you" frost said.

"No problem please let me remove your armor you can pick it up in the morning" he said.

"How are we sure you would not sell it?" frost asked suspiciously.

"Oh I would not do that, I run a respectable business ma'am" he said.

Jolt and frost then allowed the mole to remove their armor, after their armor was removed; Hodges led them to their room.

"Here it is room 17" he said, stopping by the door.

He then opened the door, the two younglings went inside and examined the room, it had a large mattress in the middle with two pillows, a window on the far end of the room, jolt thought the mattress looked comfortable, and he then looked at the innkeeper.

"Thank you, sir" he said gratefully, then he watched as the innkeeper began walking down the hall and disappeared down the stairs.

He went to the mattress and laid down it was incredibly soft; frost soon laid by him and grinned.

"What?" he asked, he was confused,*why is she grinning at me?* he thought.

Then without warning she kissed his cheek, he just stared at her dumbstruck, he had no idea what just happened, he had always thought of her as a friend so this was really unexpected.

"Frost you just-" the dumbstruck yellow dragon began.

"I know, I can't hide my feelings from you any longer jolt" she said in a gentle voice.

"You have feelings for me?" asked jolt still startled, the blue dragoness nodded.

"Ever since we arrived at the temple I always hid my love from you" she explained.

"Why?" jolt asked puzzled, bob snickered but jolt just ignored him, this was not the time for any of bob's remarks.

"Because I never though you would love me back" she said in a sadden voice, jolt saw tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"Don't cry frost, I really didn't know that you loved me" he replied gently and rubbed against her neck and placed one of his wings over her that seemed to make her feel a little better.

"I know you didn't know, but now that I told you, do you love me?" she said, jolt then gave her a warm smile and spoke up.

" I love you too" he said happily, he then kissed her cheek and smiled, he meant what he said he secretly loved her too but was too afraid to admit it, bob then began to speak.

"Alright you two love birds get some rest we need to keep looking tomorrow" he said.

Frost was the first to fall asleep; she yawned and placed her head on her pillow, closed her eyes and was fast asleep, but jolt was still awake he had questions for bob and he needed them answered.

"Bob did you used to be a crystal" he asked.

"No, I used to be a dragon named wraith" the crystal said.

"If your name is wraith, why call yourself bob?" jolt asked puzzled.

"When I died my body was destroyed but kappus saved my soul by putting it in this crystal". He explained

"That does not explain the name bob" jolt said.

"Well, I just liked the name so I stuck with it" bob replied.

"How did you die?" jolt asked, he wanted to know more.

"That's a story for another day, get some rest. The crystal said.

As jolt laid his head down on his pillow he closed his eyes and soon drifted off to sleep.

End of chapter 4, more about bob how bob died will be revealed soon, oh for the record, frost does not know this yet. Read and review


End file.
